Fan:Open season/ice age crossover
Open Season/Ice Age crossover is an upcoming fanfic made by IceSeason101. It is a sequel to Ice Age: Happy Halloween Plot summary Boog and the forest animals get stuck in a time machine and go to the ice age. Then they meet the Sub-Zero Heroes. But Fast Tony says another flood will come. Now it's up to the Sub-Zero Heroes to get Boog and his friends back home. Chapter 1: Scrat's discovery The story takes place one year after the third film and Scrat is still trying to get to the dino world to apoligize to Scratte. Then a Brachiosaurus brakes a big hole in the ice with it's head. Scrat slides down the brachiosaurus and sees Scratte at the bottom. Scratte shows Scrat that she is pragnant. A new enemy comes to kill them, Scrat goes out of the dino world along with Scratte and his acorn to find a new home in the Snow Valley. Chapter 2: Strange things are Happening Life is still changing. Diego is getting browner, Peaches has grown six more inches tall and Sid is looking at the sky often. Then he says "a horrible storm is comming." Then Peaches begins to cry. Then Fast Tony comes again. Sid asks him "Where have you been living." Then Fast Tony answers in a tree with a soft cozzy leaf bed. Manny says "Oh welcome back! Now go away we don't want you scaring us with another flood." Fast Tony says "Another flood is coming. Then a big hole brakes through the ice." Momma Dino broke the hole and the Baby Dinos are on her head. Then the 4 dinos go to hug sid. Fast tony says "I thought dinosaurs were extinct!" Ellie says "I said that a year ago." Then the 3 baby dinos start to cry when they find out the world is ending. Then Manny puts the ice moble in the same spot he put Runar's necklace. Momma decides the Sub-Zero Heroes should live in the dino world. Sid and the others agree, exept for Manny. Manny says "It's too dangerous and the Carnivorous Plant could kill us." But the whole gang jumps down the hole. So manny slides down Momma Dino. Meanwhile in 2010, Boog and his friends are living in peace but Boog still misses Beth the park ranger and Elliot kinda misses the old days were he wasn't married. But then Elliot finds a time machine and goes in it. Then he sets to 3 years ago in 2007, 6 monthes before Mr. Weenie gets kidnapped by his owners. Then Boog says get out of that time machine. Then Ian pushes the gang into the time machine. Then it switches to 2 million years ago. Then Serge and Deni get Mr. Weenie out of his trailer and take him into the time machine along with the other animals. Then ZAAP! The time machine disappears to go to the ice age . Scrat and Scratte see somthing glowing in the ice. Another time machine. Then Boog opens the door to let himself and the other animals and then he says "Why is it so cold?" Scrat then sees another squirrel with a different acorn. But he doesn't need it. After all he cut his acorn into 4 pieces!Then the time machine gets destroyed by Mquizzy because he likes it in the Snow Valley better then the forest shown in the open season films. Chapter 3: Boog's New Friends It wasn't long when Elliot took the animals to find a home and boog didn't come with them. 3 hours later Boog falls into the hole. Then Ellie sees him and says Boog should come with them to go to the dino world.Boog gets confused.Then he says dinosaurs were dead during the ice age due to the meteor that coverd the sun making not breathe.Manny says a bad flood will kill all of us.Then Boog gets scared so the herd pushes him to the Skeleton Bridge were the Ankylosaurus is sleeping and the bridge was fixed by Fast tony a month ago.Boog asks the herd why are we going to the dino world if the flood is destroying the top and if the terrible dinosaurs could eat them.Then a trusty Weasel comes to the herd.Manny says it's Buck .Then Boog says I never saw an animal were an eyepatch.Buck explains to Boog how he got the eyepatch.Meanwhile Scrat and Scratte are walking in the ice while they fall into the skeleton bridge,slide down it and go to the dino world were the evil Red-Horn lives with his herd. Chapter 4: Spider Scrat Scrat and scratte were being chased by red-horn.They needed help from some one now and fast!So scrat ran into a cave but scratte didn't see that happen so she was still being chased by red-horn.Then scrat hears a voice saying "Yo squirrel we got a suit for you!"Then scrat discovers it was a friendly spider and it's herd.So they spent 3 hours putting the suit on scrat.Then scrat came out to kill red-horn with the spiders.They all traped red-horn in a web.Then a spider gave a log bottle of milk for scrat and scratte's kids.Then the spiders all go back into their cave and say goodbye to scrat and scratte.They all thought red-horn died but they were wrong.The Carnivorous Plant has saved red-horn's life and the carnivorous plant was ready to eat some dino food (they were going to eat Shelly and yoko not Egbert because the Carnivorous plant hated how Egbert tasted in ICE AGE: The Time Kids). Chapter 5: Fighting The Carnivorous Plant The plant grabs Shelly and Yoko with it's vines, and pulls them in between it's pettles. Egbert and Momma run into the bush, Momma stops, and Egbert keeps on going to get help. He finds Scrat, Scratte, Buck and the rest of the gang, he tells them, "Hurry up! The carnivorus plant has captured Shelly and Yoko." Scrat, Egbert and Buck go running back to the canyon with the plant in it. Buck runs towards the plant, and starts to scurry and bounce up the vines. He jumps off of one of the vines, and falls down towards the plant, but he gets stuck in its "mouth." Shelly says, "Who's fat now?" He slides down out of the petals, and between the two baby dinos. He opens up the plate, and sees two wires, he cuts the blue one, and the sap from the plant starts to rise above Shelly and Yoko, who start to hold their breath, Buck takes his knife and cuts the red one. The plant starts to expand and Momma and Egbert see it getting large. They get back into the bushes, and bend over. The plant explodes, splattering sap all over Momma and Ebert's behinds. Momma looks around, and sees Shelly and Yoko standing in front of her, but no Buck. The start pointing at her butt, and Momma knows that means Buck is stuck to her butt, just like Ken was. Egbert sits down, but he sits up instantly when he feels something stick to his butt. He bends over, shows his butt to Shelly, and she says while lauging, "Nice going Egbert, you've got leaves stuck all over your butt, do you want me to pull them off for you?!" He says, "No! I not letting a girl touch my butt! I'll just have Momma lick them off for me!" Yoko asks, "How are we going to get Buck off of Momma's butt?" Shelly says, "If she's going to do the same thing she did to Ken, we'd better cover our noses, it's not going to be the best smell." When Momma heard Shelly say that, she just stared at her angrily. Then Boog tells the herd, "That plant was worse then those hunters!" Then Manny says to Boog "If your wondering why I'm too big it's this fur and I'M NOT FAT!" Boog whispers to Scrat, "He's fat. Chapter 6: The Sub-Zero Heroes vs the guanlongs It has been five hours since Buck got off Momma's butt and the Carnivorous Plant was defeted. But the herd had to battle the Guanlongs in the plates of woe. Then one goes to kill Boog but Boog makes one mighty roar that scared it into its cave. Another and two-hundred more come out of the cave. Then Scrat, Scratte, Buck, Crash and Eddie go to take a flight on Roger. Then Buck tells Scrat to grab some berries to eat and to fire.Then the Quetzacoatlus come out for revenge.Scratte grabs Scrat very tight to her because they would go in the lava and die.Then Roger turns around and opens his mouth with his stinky breath that made some Ouetzacoatlus die in the lava. Then Momma meets Rudy standing on a rock. Then they team up and eat one-hundred guanlongs in one minute. Then Sid gets a rock, rubs it on the wall and makes fire that made thirty guanlongs burn. Then Roger flies to the plates of woe with Buck, Scrat, Scratte and Crash and Eddie. And the herd walks away to go to Momma's Cave.After the herd walks away a surviving guanlong that didn't even fight the herd and steps on the rock angirly wanting revenge (the guanlong was ScratteLover2's character Guan). Chapter 7: The twins and the flood After a night sleeping in Momma's cave Boog needed to find Elliot, Mquizzy and his other forest animal friends. So the herd went up the ice with Red-Horn following them without them knowing. Then Boog saw the other forest animals and told them to get on The Boat. But Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Egbert, Yoko, Shelly, Momma, Rudy, Scrat, Scratte and Boog didn't go on the boat. They went on Reli's log boat which was a tree log. But Scratte felt her kids kicking her stomach. The babies were comming! Ellie offered to help Scratte give birth. Then Ellie tells Scratte "just one big push!". But Red-horn comes up swimming under water. Then Momma, Rudy and the baby dinos go swim under water to chomp Red-Horn's head off. When Red-Horn reaches surface, Rudy pushes him under water. Meanwhile Manny, Sid, Diego and Boog were going to die some how by the flood. But Reli grabs on to them and puts them on his log. Under water, Momma,Rudy and the baby dinos open their mouths and chomp Red-horn's head off. Now Red-Horn was dead for good. Then Scratte's kids come out of her stomach. Then Scratte starts to drink some flood water because she was thirsty. After that the log stops at a part of the Snow Valley that wasn't destroyed. Scrat walks up to Scratte and decides to name the boy Scart and the girl Scartte. After that Scrat finds an empty cave to live in with Scratte and their kids. Buck decides to fix the time machine with Momma. But first she glued a rock from the plates of woe with her mucus on the hole to the dino world. Then Momma goes to help Buck fix the time machine. Chapter 8: Epilogue Before Boog and his friends went home they said bye to the herd.Then the time machine zapps the forest animals back to 2016. Five hours later Momma, Egbert, Yoko and Shelly are walking back to the dino world and pass Scrat's cave. Momma suggest the baby dinos can play with Scart and Scarette. But Momma has a flash back of how her mate was killed by falling into lava. Then Shelly ask Momma "What's the matter?" Momma replies in her language which Shelly could under stand"It's the two year aniversery your original Poppa not Sid was killed" Shelly tells her brothers and Scart and scarette "I and my brothers had a dead father we never met!" Then Scrat, Scratte, Egbert, Yoko, Scart and Scarette look at eachother strange. Momma knows this, Then new divide plays through the end credits with Sid, Scrat, Scratte and the baby dinos dancing to the song. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Karen Disher as Scratte *Sean William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Mike Epps as Boog *Joan Michale as Elliot *Jane Krakowski as Giselle *Matthew William Taylor as Buddy *Cody Carmon as Mr. Weenie *Billy Connolly as McSquizzy *Jon Favreau as Reilly *Danny Mann as Serge and Deni *Frank Welker as Momma *Frank Welker as Rudy *Frank Welker as Roger *Frank Welker as Red-Horn *Frank Welker as Spiders *Simon Pegg as Buck *Jay Leno as Fast Tony *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert, Yoko and Shelly *Non speaking rolls include Peaches, Guan, the Skunks, Ian the deer, rabbits.Category:Fan